


Feline Menace: After the Fact

by Vaerin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dominant Grimm, Drama, Feline Ichi, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Submissive Ichi, feline Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has past, the due date for Shiro's and Ichigo's cubs well upon them. How has the group gotten along so far? Are the humans sticking to their new laws on Demons and their roles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Menace: After the Fact

Los Noches is a town within the desert, built and run as a haven for Demons. It’s peaceful and the atmosphere is soothing, but it wasn’t always like that. Before three months ago the Demons that lived there did so in fear of being captured by humans, forced into a life of slavery as ‘pets’ and beaten for the smallest inclination of free-will. Thankfully, things changed after Aizen was discovered to be an evil man bent on controlling their inhuman strengths and abilities. Now, Los Noches is peaceful and quiet… for the most part. Shinigami visit every now and then, the last few months creating bonds and friendships between races with more ease than thought possible. It’s all because of a little family of Demons, as mismatched as they are, and both races owe them much.  
The night air is cool on Ichigo’s skin, his ear flicking lazily as he lies on back. His limbs are stretched all over the bed, his breathing coming out in soft almost imperceptible snores, and his mouth hanging open slightly as he snoozes. His stomach is so large it’s ready to burst, three months into his pregnancy and just waiting for the due date to come. Before the strange feeling that led him to believe he may be pregnant, Ichigo learned he was unable to. This is a miracle to him and he’s not about to waste it, as this may be the last time he ever conceives. The orangette is a Bali Demon, very rare and almost extinct, and these cubs will be the first naturally born cubs in a very long time. A soft breeze blows in from the open window and ruffles vibrant orange locks, those locks having gotten a tad shaggier from not cutting them in so long. The cool breeze sends a shiver along his skin, waking the orangette with a start.  
“Grimm?” he murmurs.  
Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is Ichigo’s alpha, the teal haired panther of Jaguar descent having been at his side since he marked him… with a slight reprieve when they were separated in the Shinigami city. To find him gone now sends a jolt of panic through him, his heart racing as he struggles to get up. It’s far too late for Grimmjow to be up, the other usually curled around Ichigo all night, and it bothers the small Bali. Ichigo is only 5’1” and extremely vulnerable while pregnant, though he’s a force to be reckoned with when not. He moves through the living room and into the room added for the cubs, all six of them snoozing happily within their beds. Ichigo loves his cubs, though they’re not biological. During his time spent as Rukia Kuchiki’s pet, he and Grimmjow made a lot of discoveries. One was Ichigo’s big brother, Shiro. The white tiger of 5’9” was staying on as Kenpachi’s pet, the man used to train soldier Demons, when Grimmjow was sent there. The other discovery, aside from the fact his chances of conception were extremely thin, were the two feline litters they adopted. He looks upon his cubs lovingly, a soft smile on his lips. The youngest litter has only two kittens of three years, simple cats and nothing fancy like the predatory felines Grimmjow and Ichigo are. The oldest is a calico named Mai, with short black hair and green eyes that promise pain if she doesn’t get her own way. The younger is an orange tabby they called Shai, the more timid of the two blessed with strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The other litter is one of four lion cubs, five years old. Ryo, with shaggy dark brown hair and navy eyes, is the oldest. Kyra is the next in line, a firecracker with her short reddish hair messed from sleep and navy eyes moving beneath the lids. Ski is the second youngest, her long red hair in a braid courtesy of Grimmjow and brown eyes shut tight. Soren would be the youngest, white hair buried beneath his pillow and blue eyes the color of the sky when opened. Soren is attached to Grimmjow’s hip when awake, the little lion a submissive along with Ski and Shai. The rest are more dominant, though Ryo is quite upset the only ones he gets to roughhouse with are females in gender. Ichigo holds back his chuckle and turns to waddle down the hall, stopping at the door to the latest addition. Grimmjow is sitting in the rocking chair Byakuya gave them, a gift at the baby shower Rukia set up for the two, and he looks distracted. Ichigo walks forward, the panther looking up abruptly and frowning.  
“You should be in bed, Kitten,” he purrs.  
“I know, but… I woke up and you weren’t there.”  
“I’m sorry. Go back to bed, I’ll be in shortly.”  
“Grimm, what’s wrong? You look upset,” Ichigo ventures. “Did I do something you didn’t like? Was it the cubs? I told them to stop pranking people…”  
“No, Kitten. I’m just anxious, that’s all. It’s not every day your mate has a litter.”  
Ichigo looks around for a place to sit, his mate getting out of the only chair for him, and then sighs as he makes himself comfortable. Byakuya and Rukia had furnished the entire baby room, which puts Ichigo in mind of his room when he lived as Rukia’s pet. She had decorated it in pastels and plushies… a nightmare up until Grimmjow refused to have sex with him until the room was redone. After that, it was a night terror. Thankfully, Gin had Rukia redecorate.  
“Grimm… I’m nervous,” Ichigo admits. “What if… what I’m not a good mom? What if something happens and I lose one of them?”  
“Ichigo, you’re perfect,” Grimmjow smiles as he lays his head on the other’s lap. “I would love you no matter what. Besides, we have six cubs already…”  
“I might not be able to have anymore,” the orangette sulks.  
“And you might be healed as well, we won’t know until you have them. Szayel is the best there is, I’m not worried a bit and neither should you.”  
Ichigo nods absently as he strokes the panther’s teal ear, snorting in humor at the loud purr he receives. He loves his mate so much, yet being conditioned as a pet to begin with still has Ichigo on edge. He doesn’t want to disappoint his alpha. He sucks in a sharp breath as pain spikes through his stomach, Grimmjow immediately looking up with caution in his eyes.  
“Ichi? You okay?”  
“I just hurt a bit, it’s fine,” he murmurs. “I’m not due yet. I’m a couple days after Shiro.”  
“That doesn’t mean they won’t come early, Kitten. Are you sure I don’t have to call Szayel?”  
He nods and leans back to close his eyes, sleep creeping up on him once more. Grimmjow sighs and gets up, lifting his mate into his arms with considerable ease and carrying him to bed. Once Ichigo is comfortable in the soft cushions and blankets of the bed, just a hollowed out stone filled with said cushions, he steps back and debates waking Szayel. The Bali’s brows crease in pain, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple, and Grimmjow hurries out of the house. His house is interesting to say the least, a couple slabs of stone leaned upon one another to make it appear like the entrance to a den. Past that, however, the house is carved into the sheer rock wall of the large cavern. Every species has a different looking home. Down below the ‘hill’ they live on, which is more like erratic layers slowly climbing to the top, Szayel lives within a round hole cut into the rock and covered by a tarp. Outside that is a thatched roof of an awning held up by two thick poles and surrounded by woven baskets of herbs. Grimmjow is about to call the other when a streak of silver darts past him, Gin screaming the other’s name in a panic.  
“Whoa… what’s up, Gin?” he wonders.  
“Shiro’s goin’ inta labor!”  
“No shit? I thought Ichigo might’ve been, too… that would be fucking weird.”  
The pink haired snake walks out of his home in a pair of striped pajamas and slippers, his hair sticking up all over the place as he rubs sleep from his golden eyes. Afterward, he puts on his glasses and attempts a venomous glare with no luck.  
“What?” he snaps.  
“What the hell do ya think?” Gin growls. “I don’ normally come in the middle a the night just ta say ‘hi’! My mate’s goin’ inta labor!”  
“Calm down, Gin, it’s probably false labor. I’ll take a look at him anyway though… Why are you here, Grimmjow? Please don’t tell me Ichigo’s in labor as well. I can’t run the length of our town to take care of them both.”  
“He’s just having pain, I wasn’t sure what it was,” he admits. “It’s bad enough he can feel it in his sleep, though.”  
“Hmm,” the other hums as he searches his baskets. “Here. Place this in some tea and let it seep for a bit. He’ll feel better once he drinks it, but make sure he drink the whole cup… it’s not exactly peppermint, but it’ll help.”  
Grimmjow nods his thanks and heads back up to his home, frowning when he hears the telltale sounds of tiny feet on the floor. One of his cubs is up and about. Rolling his eyes, he just allows it and heads into the kitchen area. As he’s filling a pot with water and dropping in the tea and herbs, a small hand tugs on his sleeping pants. He looks down to see Soren, the white haired lion looking up curiously.  
“Soren, you should be in bed,” he states.  
The cub says nothing… he’s never spoken really, just the occasional ‘mommy’ or ‘daddy’. Szayel said it was a phase and that he’d choose to talk when he was ready, but until then the two had to guess what the little one wanted.  
“Are you thirsty?”  
A nod from the cub, Grimmjow was always quite adept at guessing the needs of this particular cub. The panther retrieves a glass of water, handing it to the small white lion, and Soren takes a drink. His light blue eyes trail over to his parents’ bedroom, concern within them.  
“Your mom’s fine,” Grimmjow assures. “I’m making him tea now that will make him feel better.”  
The cub nods again and hands the glass back, waiting for the tea to get done. Grimmjow smirks, knowing he’s stalling so he can sleep with his parents. Soren’s been doing very good sleeping in the cubs’ room, but if Grimmjow or Ichigo wake up in the middle of the night he does as well. The little white lion can’t get back to sleep unless he’s between the larger felines on those nights. The panther pours a cup of tea and carefully takes it to his mate, his smallest cub following… even though Mai and Shai are younger; they’re still inches taller than Soren. It’s a sore spot and he sulks about it, but the fact that Ichigo is so much smaller than everyone else makes him feel better. They don’t mention the fact that Ichigo’s breed is actually a mini-tiger breed… mainly because Ichigo gets pissed and Grimmjow has to sleep on the couch for a week.  
“Kitten, wake up.”  
“Mm… what?”  
“I need you to drink this, okay? It’ll make the pain go away.”  
Ichigo sniffs the tea and gags, pushing it away and burying his face in his pillow. Withholding the snicker that wants to free itself, Grimmjow clears his throat and tries again. Soren watches curiously, wondering why his mother doesn’t want the medicine when he’s always been told it’s good for him.  
“Ichi, you really need to drink this.”  
“Where the fuck did you get it? From the toilet?”  
“I got it from Szayel,” he bristles. “This isn’t the lesson you want to teach Soren, is it? Next thing you know, it’ll be okay for him to deny medicine because mommy didn’t take his.”  
Ichigo growls at the low blow, but pulls the pillow away from his face. Grimmjow helps him sit up, the orangette holding his breath as he downs the tea quickly. He coughs and gags, yet manages to keep it down. The panther lifts Soren onto the bed, lying down on his side as the cub squeezes between the two adults. They’re back to sleep in no time, Ichigo on his back and Grimmjow curled against him with Soren between.  
The cubs love their Uncle Shiro and Uncle Gin… they love tormenting them. Gin is much harder to prank and such that Shiro, as he’s a fox and he knows all the tricks, but it’s so worth it when they manage to. They’ve had to be very good lately, though, because their Uncle Shiro is like their mommy… he’s going to be a mommy and his cubs are fragile inside his tummy. That’s what their mommy and daddy told them, so they’ll be good. Well, they’ll be good to Uncle Shiro.  
“For the love of… Cubs!” Ichigo snaps. “I told you to behave!”  
He flinches and holds his enlarged stomach, Shiro sending him a cautious gaze. Last night was a false labor, so this morning he’s been very careful about things. He doesn’t want to be too far from Szayel should he go into labor, Ichigo offering the added guest room until it happens. Gin was nervous about staying over, as the cubs are extremely playful and Grimmjow won’t be there all day. The panther has to travel to the Shinigami city in order to guide a few of their human friends back for the impending births, so Gin is the only alpha in charge of the household until he returns. The desert is a fickle place, the weather changing at the drop of a pin, and it may take longer than expected.  
“Ichi, are ya okay?” Shiro wonders quietly.  
“I… I think so.”  
“Alrigh’ midgets!” Shiro hisses. “Yer momma ain’t feelin’ good, so ya better play nice! He can’ be yellin’ at ya all the time, it might hurt him. Gin’s in charge while yer dad’s out, ya listen ta him or yer dad’s gonna be pissed! And I mean like Auntie Nell pissed when Yorouchi kidnaps ya fer the day an’ she don’t get ta play wit ya!”  
The cubs send a fearful gaze between one another, plopping onto the floor and playing quietly as Gin breathes a sigh of relief. One thing he loves about his mate is the fact he can get his point across so easily, using examples that strike fear into the hearts of children. He’s eager to have his own kits, but he’s praying they don’t turn out like Ichigo’s six.  
“Gin, Ichi don’ look good,” Shiro comments.  
“Grimmjow said he’s been havin’ pain, but Szayel didn’ think it was somethin’ ta worry ‘bout. I’m sure he’ll be okay.”  
Shiro growls and the silver fox flinches, the last three months having been nothing but Shiro handing him his ass ten times over. The pregnancy made the other more hostile and far more irritable, something Gin is hoping to avoid for a long while. Surprisingly, the white tiger lets the comment pass and turns away to observe his baby brother. Ichigo is slowly lowering himself onto the couch, his stomach much bigger than Shiro’s although both are having twins. He helps the other sit, stepping back once he’s settled, and yelps when he’s pulled onto Gin’s lap. The fox is lounging in an armchair, nuzzling his mate affectionately before kissing the mark on his collar. Shiro growls, his ears lying flat and his tail twitching irately. Feel just a tad braver, he grips the tiger’s chin and turns him so they’re face to face. The minute he leans in for a kiss, however, Shiro bares his fangs.  
“Unless ya don’ mind me rippin’ off yer fuckin’ dick fer knockin’ me up, I suggest ya back away,” he hisses.  
Gin’s face pales and he moves away quickly, releasing his hold on Shiro in case he wants to get up. The tiger doesn’t move off his lap, so the fox wraps his arms loosely around his mate’s middle. Shiro hasn’t taken the pregnancy very well at all, as he was originally a dominant. Mayuri, the scientist that created the two, wanted to make sure the white tiger breed had an adequate chance at reproduction as well. In doing so he gave Shiro the same ability as Ichigo, but it was only activated when he was marked by an alpha. While they spent the time needed to strengthen Shiro’s ability to reproduce, those managing Ichigo slacked off and reduced his chances to near zero.  
“Shiro, you really shouldn’t push your alpha away,” Ichigo scolds in a pained tone.  
“Ya sure yer okay, Ichigo?” Gin questions. “Ya sound like yer in a lot a pain. I could run down an’ get Szayel.”  
“No, I… I don’t want to b-bother him.”  
Shiro sighs, noting how his own body is starting to mimic his baby brother’s pain. He frowns deeply and tries to stand up, getting only a couple steps away from his mate before it’s too much to bear. Something is moving inside him to find an exit that he wasn’t born with.  
“Gin… go get Szayel,” he says in a strained tone. “I think the kits want out an’ there ain’t nowhere fer ‘em ta go.”  
“Is that what that pain is?” Ichigo whimpers.  
“Ya gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me! Both a ya? At the same time?” the fox whines. “This is so not happenin’ ta me! Tell ‘em ta fuckin’ wait! Grimm ain’t even here yet!”  
Shiro snarls and grabs the fox by the collar of his shirt, yanking him close with a wild look in gold eyes. The fox swallows audibly, nervousness and a tad bit of fear touching him at the look in those eyes he loves so much.  
“I am so ready ta be done wit this shit!” Shiro hisses. “I want ‘em out now! Go get Szayel so he can cut these little fuckers out, or ya ain’t gonna touch me fer the next fuckin’ year!”  
“… I’ll go get Szayel,” Gin murmurs. “Don’ let ‘em come out ‘fore I get back.”  
The cubs are all watching with avid curiosity, heads tilting in a feline fashion when Gin races out of the house. Soren walks over to his mommy, the orangette lying on the couch with pain evident on his features. The little white lion has seen his daddy pet his mommy when he was in pain, so he runs his little fingers through the vibrant locks now damp with sweat.  
Grimmjow is just on his way home when Gin almost knocks him down, the fox heading straight to Szayel’s. He raises a teal brow in question, yet his heart skips a beat when Ichigo’s cry of pain reaches his ear. He’s tearing up the walkway to his home, throwing the door open without thought to get to his mate. The cubs look fearful as they watch the two pregnant tigers from their little play area in the living room, eyes immediately pinning Grimmjow to the spot as they flood with relief… daddy was there, he’ll make everything better.  
“Cubs, I need you to go to Auntie Nell’s,” he says calmly. “Mommy and Uncle Shiro are gonna have their cubs now. Everything’s gonna be fine, but I need you all to tell Auntie Nell what’s happening. Can you do that for me? Can you tell the others?”  
They nod, standing and heading for the door… only Soren stays behind. Nell is mated to Hallibel and Stark, so Soren doesn’t normally go there. He likes Stark well enough, yet Hallibel and Nell scare him the majority of the time.  
“No, Soren,” Grimmjow frowns. “You need to go as well.”  
The small white lion shakes his head with a pout, continuing to pet Ichigo’s hair with one hand and Shiro’s with his other. He’s kneeling next to the couch now, Shiro lying on the floor at his other side and making it easier to reach them both form his new position. The teal panther gives in, knowing it’s useless to argue with the stubborn lion… he took up that from both his parents. Szayel is hauled into the room with his bag by Gin, the fox practically throwing him into the house.  
“What do you think…?”  
“Get ‘em out, damn it!” Shiro screams. “I swear the little fuckers are tryin’ ta chew through my damn stomach!”  
“No they’re not, dumbass!” Ichigo snaps. “But it hurts just the same!”  
“Hurry up!”  
“Don’t rush him!”  
“Don’ fuckin’ tell me what ta do!”  
“Stop acting like a spoiled bitch!”  
“Uh… should we separate them?” Grimmjow murmurs to the pink haired snake.  
“No, let them keep each other busy.”  
Szayel sighs as he looks between the two, trying to figure out whom to start with. The door is flung open and Unohana hurries in, Kisuke at her heels with both of their bags. Realizing how much easier things will go now, the pink haired male smiles and ushers them over. He oversees both C-sections, Kisuke on Shiro and Unohana on Ichigo.  
“Fuck!” Shiro screams. “This is all your fault, Gin! I’m gonna kill ya! I swear I’ll make ya beg fer mercy before I end ya!”  
“He’s your alpha, dip shit!” Ichigo snarls as a hand reaches to smack the other. “You can’t hurt him even if you wanted to! Stop making empty threats!”  
“Make me!” Shiro snaps back.  
The two start smacking at one another, hissing and growling as their alphas try to catch their hands. The tigers aren’t trying to hurt each other, that much is certain, yet they’re afraid the two might get a little too rough. Their ears are back and their fangs are bared, neither very happy with their current situation.  
“You’re being an asshole!” Ichigo hisses after their hands are restrained.  
“Yer bein’ a good-goody!” Shiro huffs.  
“Having a baby is a good thing, why are you so against it?”  
“I’m an alpha!”  
“You haven’t been an alpha since Gin marked you!”  
“Fuck ya! Yer such a stuck up little bitch! I don’ know how Grimm-kitty can stand ya!”  
“The same way Gin puts up with your violent ass!”  
“And… time to put them out,” Kisuke grins as he holds up a needle. “Nighty-night!”  
“Ouch! What the… what…”  
“Shiro?” Ichigo murmurs before hissing in pain. “Hey, that wasn’t… what was in… Grimm..?”  
The group breathes a sigh of relief at the silence that ensues, the two alphas kneeling beside their mates as the surgery is continued. It’s obvious to see the fear and panic within their eyes, the slight draining of color in their faces, yet they stick beside their submissive mates throughout the whole ordeal.  
Ichigo groans and wakes a few hours after getting knocked out, finding himself in bed beside his big brother. His stomach is stitched up, but slowly reverting back to its lithely muscled abs of before pregnancy. He grins at that, absolutely loving this particular added ability courtesy of Mayuri. Since Bali’s were so sought after for sex and breeding, the humans decided a fast recuperation was needed in order to keep their exotic and lusted after appearance. Shiro’s swollen stomach is also reverting back, the snowy male grumbling as he wakes.  
“Damn it… I’m not playin’ the beta no more,” Shiro whines. “Gin can’ get preggers, why can’ he be beta fer a bit?”  
“Because he overpowered you and marked you,” Ichigo points out. “The alpha is the stronger of the two.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Want me to heal your stitches?” Ichigo inquires quietly.  
“I’ll fix yer’s first, an’ then ya can heal mine.”  
He nods and Shiro carefully moves himself to clean Ichigo’s stomach, the Bali flinching before purring at the touch. Once his stitches are gone and his belly is healed without a mark, Ichigo returns the favor. Their midsections are still sore, yet that’ll fade with time and exercise. Before they can force their pain wracked bodies out of bed, Grimmjow walks in to check on them.  
“Good you’re both awake,” he smirks.  
“Where are my cubs?” Ichigo asks nervously. “Are they okay? Can I see them?”  
“Actually, something happened,” Grimmjow frowns.  
“WHAT!” Ichigo shouts in a panic. “Where are my cubs? I want my cubs!”  
“Calm down, Kitten,” the other sighs. “I didn’t say it was bad. It’s just… Szayel thought there were two… but there were three.”  
“Ha, ha!” Shiro snickers. “I only have ta deal wit two pains in my ass, but ya get nine.”  
“No, we had two,” Grimmjow chuckles. “You’re the one that had three.”  
“… I hate ya.”  
“I’m not the one that knocked you up,” the panther shrugs. “You two feeling up to moving? I’ll get Gin and we can help you to the nursery.”  
They nod and Grimmjow leaves for just a moment, returning with Gin at his side before they each take a tiger and help them out of bed. It’s shocking how much standing takes out of them even after healing each other, indicating the surgery took more than they expected. Ichigo grips Grimmjow hard, leaning most of his weight on the panther while Shiro tries his best to walk more on his own. It only takes one stumble and Gin refuses to let him go again. They make their way into the living room, the furniture and floor occupied. Stark is snoozing next to Hallibel on the couch, Nelliel on the blonde’s lap. Nnoitra is lounging on the armchair, Ulquiorra sitting with the cubs on the floor with a book, and Kisuke is pacing impatiently as Yorouchi watches him.  
"I'm a grandparent! Look, Nemu, I'm a grandparent! I get five grandcubs and I get five new Demons to observe," Mayuri crows from the floor with the cubs before his face goes slack. "Never mind, I'll just stick with having five new grandcubs... I had enough of that bloodline with their evil mothers."  
Ichigo glares weakly at the man who created him, yet his smile is obvious. He's overwhelmed with all that's been going on, completely elated that so many have continued to help. Even Mayuri and Nemu moved to the Demon village to help out, the blue haired scientist bragging to everyone within the village that Ichigo and Shiro were his cubs and were blessing him with grandcubs. Nemu frequently babysat when Nell couldn't... or when she managed to beat down the other in one of their frequent 'bitch fights' for their nieces and nephews. Aside from Nell, Nemu is the only other 'sibling' allowed to fight for those rights considering she's Mayuri's daughter and the tigers are his sons.  
“More people wanted to come, but the Visoreds and Shinigami wouldn’t be able to fit,” Grimmjow chuckles. “Byakuya and Rukia are in the nursery, though. Yachiru was with the cubs, but left with Kenpachi to buy some snacks.”   
Ichigo smiles at the thought, catching Soren’s worried eyes on him before all the cubs look their way. His grin is filled with joy although weary, relaxing the bunch. They start laughing when Gin pulls Shiro along, the white tiger biting at the whining fox’s arm and ear… and anywhere he can reach. The fox finally growls at his beta, the white tiger stopping a bit startled at that. Gin rarely, if ever, growls at him in a dominant act. He quiets and lets the other help him without trouble, scowling at the fact he actually did so. As they get closer to the nursery, Shiro and Ichigo can feel the excitement building. Finally, they open the door and walk in. In one crib are two good sized cubs, both boys. The older panther has navy eyes and matching hair, the younger Bali has navy eyes and light orange hair. In the other crib are three small cubs, two boys and a girl. The boys are tigers with silver hair and golden eyes, but their sister is a fox with snow white hair and light blue eyes.  
“These are my cubs?” Shiro asks in awe. “They’re so… little an’ cute.”  
“See, Shiro?” Ichigo states quietly as he leans against Grimmjow. “It’s a good thing to have cubs. You just brought three new lives into the world.”  
“… I ain't ‘pologizin’,” Shiro grumbles. “It hurt like hell an’ he deserved ta suffer more than me.”  
“We didn’ name ‘em,” Gin murmurs with a small smile on his lips. “We wanted ta wait fer ya guys ta wake up.”  
Shiro says nothing, simply gazing upon the cubs he carried for three months. He reaches out a hand, almost afraid to touch them, and one of the boys grips his finger. It’s the middle cub, his tuft of silver hair sticking all over the place as his tiny ears shift awkwardly. Ichigo laughs at his brother, picking up the smaller boy form his own litter.  
“Let’s call the older one Shui,” Ichigo says quietly to Grimmjow. “His hair is the color of water.”  
“And the smaller one? Let’s call him Ayaki,” the panther purrs. “His type is uncommon.”  
“She’s so little,” Shiro murmurs. “So tiny an’ white like snow.”  
“What do ya wanna name her?” the fox questions.  
“I wanna name her… Setsuna,” the white tiger breathes as he watches the baby girl reach for him.  
“We can call the oldest Yuki,” Gin states. “And we’ll name the middle one Yue.”  
The family looks down on their precious bundles, those that joined them slowly making their way outside the nursery. The cubs push their way through, sticking their hands through the bars of the wooden crib to touch their new brother.  
“Ha! Told you they’d be boys,” Ryo remarks haughtily.  
“Yeah… but that one’s gonna be a submissive, just like Soren,” Kyra scoffs. “Look, he’s even got mommy’s pout.”  
“Hey!” Ichigo frowns. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“Of course not, I like your mommy’s pout,” Grimmjow chuckles. “Well… when he’s not using it on me, anyway.”  
Everyone watches as the five new cubs are picked up and walked outside, a blanket wrapped around each as the new parents cuddle them closely. The minute they walk outside, a loud cheer erupts from those waiting. Ichigo grins brightly, slowly snuggling against his alpha as Grimmjow holds him and Shui. The two ‘mothers’ look out upon the mix of Demons and humans, a feeling of complete and utter satisfaction blanketing them at the thought that their children are the first to be born in a world without slavery.


End file.
